masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Your Prefered Weapons, Armor and Ablities to use in the ME Trilogy: From Game 1 to Game 3
What're Your Preferences, all? In my experience, Weapons, Armor and Powers preference can mean the difference between lookin' good, packin' the heat and/or bein' dead. So to that end, I would like to see and hear from you all what armor you made your CDR. Shepard (male/female) wear and what weapons did you make them pack. Class specifics on both types of gear is necessary to keep in line with class restrictions and/or perks. But I'll start this off. It may seem basic, but I always played as the Soldier class and for good reason. In Mass Effect 1, I always liked the idea that a normal guy/girl could kick but with just kick-ass weapons, beefed up armor protection in a high sci-fi far-future setting against all the tech and biotic powerhouses out there or at least hold their own. As Engie (Engineer) from TF2 (Team Fortress 2) said: "Fr'instance... ...How am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind?" "The answer... ...use a gun. And if that don't work... ...use more gun." He isn't wrong. In the first game you do more shootin' then ya do with your other powers in combat since they weren't ironed out yet, as such I preferred to mostly use the most advanced guns I could buy or find as well as the armor. It makes a difference of course. Though in terms of which ones? Soldiers have training in all weapons and can use them equally fine so I always tried to get the Spectre - Master Gear lines of Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Pistols and Shotguns. Sometimes I would get the Geth Pulse Rifle but it just doesn't do damage fast enough. Armor though was a mix between the Heavy grade Human Armor Predator H and Colossus armors; Predator H has the best shielding but Colossus has the best damage protection, plus I always liked the N7 Onyx armor, makes the Commander look good 'specially the heavy grade that is. In terms of the abilities I liked Adrenaline Rush since it resets your powers back to normal to reuse immediately. As for ME2 I was excited when adrenaline rush was made into a 'bullet-time' effect power, that helped with makin' fire-fights more exciting and manageable as you had to time your usage of it to be truly tactful of course. I also liked the Warp and Incendiary Ammo in the second game, useful for most enemies and damaged them to no end. As for weapons? I mostly had the M-96 Mattock heavy rifle, M-5 Phalanx pistol, M-97 Viper sniper rifle and M-22 Eviscerator shotgun. Oh and the M-100 Grenade Launcher as well cause it's fast to fire and accurate as hell. Armor on the other hand was a bit tricky. Capacitor Helmet/Archon Visor/Death Mask are my headgear to use. Capacitor Chestplate of course, Asymmetric Defense Layer for shoulders, Off-Hand Ammo Pack for the arms, and the Kestrel Power Pack for the legs. For casual wear I made my Sheps sport the Officer's Dress uniform since they are the CO's of the Normandy, obviously and even if Cerberus styled and labeled. x3 Now as for ME3, I'm still workin' on my FemShep file of the game but I got a pretty good idea of what I want to wear and wield; weapons have to light in weight but need to have either good damage output, rate-of-fire and/or ammo capacity. Even as a soldier I like to use powers because they HELP, A Freakin' Lot in this game moreso than the previous two. Still adrenaline rush with energy drain, perfect combo as a soldier for takin' down enemy defenses. Ammo powers are Disruptor and Cryo. Grenades I use again, but only increasing the total I can carry, blast radius and damage only. Oh and in terms of class powers for all 3 games, I always went with the ones that give more reputation points and for 3 a weapon weight reduction as well. Fitness in 3 is increasing my defenses so I stay in the fight longer. Armor is slightly tricky for 3. Capacitor helmet again as well as the Mnemonic Visor, Kassa Fabrication or Hahne-Kedar chestplates for both function and form, N7 pauldrons for being unique to Shepard, Hahne-Kedar arms and legs for form and function too. Other leg greaves include Rosenkov Materials and Armax Arsenal for again, form and function they provide. Now about non-customizable armor sets? N7 Defender Armor, Cerberus Ajax Armor and Cerberus Spirit Armor are for me. Now as for weapons? The Mattock again, the N7 Eagle pistol, Cerberus Harrier, N7 Valkyrie or M-7 Lancer for assault rifles. No shotguns, too much weight. Only the Viper sniper rifle for becoming badass now. Another pistol would be the M-11 Suppressor. And finally for casual wear? Battle Dress Uniform, why? It's unique to Shep again and is what an Alliance Officer/CO should wear when in a war but still show rank. Well that's me. What do you all do? Hmmmm? Leave a post behind if ya want to. M4 C-Corp (talk) 21:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC)